The present invention relates generally to electrical switch devices, and, more particularly, to an electrical switch device which, in a unitary structure, permits energization of one or two electrical loads (or partial or full loading) by an electrical power source.
Electrical switch devices are commonly used throughout the electrical distribution systems of homes, office buildings and other similar structures for permitting the coupling and decoupling of an electrical power source to a particular load (typically, a lighting arrangement, electrical outlet receptacles, etc.). Relatively recently, changes have been enacted in various electrical codes, with the intention of conserving electricity. For example, the code regulations in many municipalities (especially, in several large cities) now require that in offices which are not being utilized after hours, the lighting must be reduced to no more than half level.
Heretofore, in order to enable one to select between full-load and partial-load energization, the electrical distribution wiring has required pairs of separate switch devices, each separate switch being installed so as to control only a portion (usually half) of the desired loading (typically the lighting fixture) in a particular room. For example, in a bank of fluorescent lamps, half of the lamps would be connected to one switch while the other half would be connected to a second switch. Thus, when full lighting is no longer desired, one switch can be opened to leave only half of the lamps energized.
Although such arrangements have served to satisfy energy conservation regulations, they suffer several drawbacks. For example, multiple separate switch devices must be utilized, thereby doubling the number of devices required and adding to the labor required to install and wire the devices, and, often requiring additional electrical power cable. Moreover, where retro-installation is desired or required, larger outlet boxes would have to be installed in order to accommodate the added switches, thereby increasing the materials and labor costs of such installations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical switch device. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device which enables, in a unitary switch structure, energization of either a partial load or a full load (or one or two separate loads) for conservation of electrical energy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an energy conserving electrical switch device which can be used in new construction or can be retro-installed in existing structures. It is still ahother object of the invention to provide such an energy conserving electrical switch device which can be manufactured in sizes to accommodate different current capacities such as 20 amp or 30 amp current lines.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art either from a review of the present description or from practice with the invention, the same being realized by the structures and arrangements of parts, herein disclosed.